


Phoenix SMP [CANON]

by yipyip_phoenixsmplorewriter



Category: phoenix smp
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yipyip_phoenixsmplorewriter/pseuds/yipyip_phoenixsmplorewriter
Summary: I am a writer on the Phoenix SMP, I make things canon and they used that against me, I am now going to write CANON stuff on Wattpad and now AO3 just to spite the other writers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A/N

HELLO!

IT IS I, YIPYIP, THE FAMOUS PHOENIX SMP LORE WRITER.

to spite the others, i am making this book canon, you can't stop me, i activated my canon card.

this masterpiece will be updated every once and a while and i hope you enjoy your stay here.

OH AND IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE PHOENIX SMP IS, AND YOU LIKE MCYT, JOIN THE DISCORD! (ur welcome, free advertising mother mcu) 

https://discord.gg/qWtMGrs6

uh, i think thats it, ALSO-

I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE SHOUTOUT TO ASTRA, MY FAVOURITE PHOENIX SMP LORE WRITER, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE AMAZING.

also screw you dino, you're so mean to me (/j or am i ??? you'll never know)


	2. canon

"I can't believe you became a god-" The other writers looked at Yipyip, a faint fascination appeared their eyes. She was- floating, flying? Hovering? They couldn't tell but she held no weight on the ground, light like the feather that fluttered through the cold air on top of her domain, the mountain. "Were you surprised?" She said, voice full of humour as her eyes danced between each member of their team. "I mean-" Lommey began, "You did warn us- the messages, but-" They stopped themself, eyes forced to look at the ground, realising that Yipyip did indeed warn them, "You didn't take heed of my messages." She finished, a faint outline a smile as she watched the others look down, ashamed in their actions. "When you came home, cover in blood, the other night, who's blood was that?" Dino asked, eyes hardened in judgement, shock was all that laced the writer's face as Yipyip dropped a jacket to the floor, the snow soaking the blue material. "I think you already know-" 

"She's gone completely off the rails-" Astra's hands grasped the orange material that Yipyip had left behind, they weren't listening as Lommey and Dino argued in the background. Sounds were muffled, as thoughts and possibilities raced through their mind. Why? That was the main thing that caused them confusion, why? Such a simple question but yet so complex-

"Astra-" The shaking of their shoulder was what snapped her out of their thoughts, Lommey stood behind them, a look of concern beaming down at the other writer. "Do you agree?" Dino looked from the table, an open book out on top. Astra's eyes wandered to the swirls on the page, translations- She's already done the work for us? Sympathy- "We're taking her down-" Eyes widened Astra looked between the pair, "We're going to kill her?" Lommey gasped, "No! Jesus Christ! She's a child for God's sake!" Dino rolled their eyes, the dramatics of the situation annoying them, "We're not going to kill her- we'll simply, arrest her." 

"Ow-"

"You guys are so mean, you never let me do anything fun-" Yipyip pouted as her hands were bound together, "OW! DINO THAT'S TOO TIGHT!" She was forced to sit on the nether brick counter, as they check if she had any injuries. After all, she was the most lovable lore write-

NO YOU'RE NOT! IT IS I, MISS REY MCU, CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE-

I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO PROCLAIM THIS STATEMENT BEFORE MY SOUL GOES TO THE REALM ABOVE!

YOU- YIPYIP- WRITER OF THE PHOENIX SMP, WARRIOR OF CANON STORY- ARE DOOMED TO DIE, LIKE I DID, WHICH WAS REALLY MEAN I HAVE TO ADMIT.

I SAY THIS WITH ALL THE POWER I HOLD IN MY BLOCKY HAND, THE MAGIC IN MY VEINS AND BLOOD, DIE! 

"She's dead?" Lommey lifted their foot and pushed it against the shoulder of the child, utterly confused to what happened. "Well we didn't kill her Astra- you can't blame us-" Astra nodded and shrugged, placing the orange material that was on the floor atop the young writer's head, a symbol of respect for all she had done for the others.

OH SHIT WHY ARE YOU HERE!

YOU CONDEMNED ME- IM GOING TO HAUNT YOU FOREVER REY!!

FUCK!!!!!!

YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF L-

BESTIES IN THE AFTERLIFE CHECK!!!

WAIT- REY WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO AWAY FROM ME-


	3. canon (this happened i swear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: YOU'RE WATCHING ELLEN

*the ellen show*

ellen: so i heard that you wanted you poke the other writers with a stick is that true?

yip: yeah :') i want to

ellen: okay lommey, dino and astra come on out

*we see the others writers enter onto the ellen show, sitting on a bench, tied with tape with the words canon them*

yip now holding a stick: omg ellen you didn't-

ellen: you're welcome but wait- what's that-

*rey walks out with a large stick in hand, handing it to yip then standing with the other writers*

yip: OMG ELLEN YOU DIDN'T-


End file.
